Pranking To A Confession!
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Latias and Raikou are trying to do the biggest prank of their lives: to make Groudon admit his love to Arceus. But will making the one ton eath dragon squeak be harder than they thought? LatiasXRaikou, GroudonXArceus. ONESHOT. Read and Review!


Well, I needed to finish this idea today, since this is the only time I'll be able to (Stupid brother... stupid Team Fortress 2...) for a bit... it's a but rushed, so sorry XD

* * *

"Hey, Latias, you realize something?"

The electric tiger known as Raikou was outside the Hall and looking over the grass and forest.

"Other than us tying up Mew and putting him in a closet? Nope."

The red dragon stifled a laugh as she thought of Mew, the most playful of legends, inside a tiny outdoor shed for the rest of the day.

"No... you notice Groudon's been calm?"

Latias's eyes turned a bit serious at this.

"Why?"

"Well, he actually has been avoiding Kyogre, didn't get embaressed when the other female legends go, "HIIII GROUDON." in a very weird tone." Raikou mocked their voice, "And he's been sneaking into ARCEUS'S room. That's right, the fricken' god of Pokemon's ROOM. Her PRIVATE QUARTERS..."

"STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS!" The two could hear from the shed, Mew was apparently growing impatient.

"Shaddup Mew! Anyway, what was I talking about... oh yeah... you think it's weird?"

Latias looked a bit confused, but nodded at that.

"That's it! It's official. We trick Groudon into admitting that he loves Arceus... but how?"

That was when Latias looked all over Raikou, scoping his features.

"Colors... yes. Fur... yes... I think a little makeover is needed."

"...What do you mean?"

Latias was apparently the beauty type and used psychic powers to make her kit appear.

"...hold still... this may tickle a bit..."

"...Oh hell no..." Raikou could say as Latias began.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER.

"Perfect! ...Raiceus?"

Raikou looked into the nearest pool of water. His colors were perfectly of Arceus and he looked as though he had a painted wheel on his abdomen.

"...How did you get the eyes to be perfectly emerald?"

"Don't ask. Now let's go!" Latias called as Raikou quickly followed behind to find Groudon.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"...Guys... Hello? I have to go to the bath- ...never mind." Mew called from the shed in a funny voice.

* * *

"Hellooo Groudon..." "Arceus" walked and saw Groudon looking over the edge and near the balcony.

"Hmm?" Groudon said, startled, then looked to his right and saw Arceus. "Oh, hey Arcy. Nice day?"

"Yep. You know? I'm really getting... lonely? Yeah, lonely lately..."

"Groudon looked into "Arceus"'s eyes to check them.

"...I see." The stoic ground type added, looking over the balcony.

"...Do you love me?" "Arceus" said. In his mind, Raikou was nearly busting with laughter.

"Well..."

"Groudon! You're needed in the hall, w-" The real Arceus then saw the Fake one. "...what are you?"

"..." Raikou was at a loss for words. Latias facepalmed, invisible and flying above.

"_GET OUT OF THERE_..." Latias said telepathically.

"...I'm somebody... cosplaying as you... y-yeah... eh he...." Raikou said nervously, then ran as fast as he could back outside.

"...that was weird." Groudon murmered, slowly following Raikou.

* * *

"What were you DOING? You gave our position away, everything!"

"MY fault!?" Raikou yelled, trying to get all of the colors off by getting into the water without electricity. "YOU didn't cover me at all, she waltzed in and all you were doing was laughing your ass off!"

"I- I was not! Why was I invisible, then?"

Raikou grunted and shook off the water, getting a lot on Latias just to spite her.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Groudon is following and we need a plan. FAST."

"Latias... look behind you."

The Eon legend did so to see the shed where Mew was. She gave a most evil smile.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"Arceus? Hello? You in here?"

Groudon quickly walked into the open shed. It shut behind him, closing him in an unseeable darkness.

Suddenly, he was hit by a mist ball attack from Latias. He nearly fell down, but was tied up with almost unreal, durable ropes.

"WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF THE 15TH?" Latias called out.

"Latias, wrong scenerio." Raikou whispered as Latias blushed in disappointment.

"Oh... WHERE IS THE BODY?"

"Again, wrong scenario."

"...WHERE ARE THE DIAMONDS?"

"...quote from Batman Movie."

"Damn, just give me the light." Latias hissed, shining a small lamp on the two.

"Latias? ...And Raikou. I should have guessed."

"That's right, Groudon! And we know your secret!"

"What secret?" Groudon sweated in horror.

"The one about... What was it again?" Latias said, waiting for Groudon to spring the trap.

"...using your toothbrush, dropping it in the toilet accidentally, then leaving it back on the counter without telling you?"

"You WHAT!?" Latias screamed, sporting sharp claws and teeth and attempting to jump over the table in rage at Groudon. Raikou had to hold his partner back as he sighed.

"You know... the one..." With that, the door opened. The goddess of all Pokemon appeared at the doorway.

"Why are the two of you mock interrogating Groudon?"

"..." Latias sighed and sweatdropped.

"..." Raikou began, but stopped in the awe of Arceus.

"Well?"

"...Have a... Mew!" Latias quickly threw Mew at Arceus's face. Arceus stumbled back, caught by pure suprise at the smaller, pink legend gripping onto her face.

"OKAY." Raikou pounced on Groudon, still tied up. "YOU LOVE ARCEUS!"

Groudon stared in awe at the two. "NO I DON'T!"

"Latias, Example one."

"Remember when you gave Arceus that gift, a picture of you that said, "I love you" on it?"

"She's a God, sheesh... you're SUPPOSED to love a god... or be smitten, probably."

"Example two."

"Remember when you "went into Arceus's room", we heard sounds as if you two were "making out"

"She was getting onto me about my powers and we had a fight."

"Example Three?"

"Sorry, Rai, all I had were two examples.

"Damn."

"Besides, don't YOU TWO like each other?"

The entire room froze, even Mew and Arceus, as everybody stared at the pranksters, who were blushing irregularly at each other.

"...he's right." They both said at the same time. The two then started making out right there on the spot. Groudon laughed nervously, then crawled out of the shed while Arceus shut it.

"...those two aren't gonna stop until tomorrow. Two pranksters with a ton of energy won't." Mew said, "Now, MOVE! BATHROOOOOOOM!" Mew said, charging into the Hall. Some ten seconds later, Dialga was thrown out of a window and outside, seeing as Mew had forced the time dragon out.

"I'm guessing we should go..." Arceus said while her and Groudon shuffled nervously out.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey, Arceus!" Groudon said, walking into the godess's room with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess, you're confirming that Latias and Raikou's suspision WAS true, and you ARE confessing?"

"...Yes." With that, Groudon fainted with shock by Arceus guessing a secret nearly on the first try.

Arceus laughed and laid down near the Ground legend's body, laying her head on his chest and stomach.

"I love you too, Groudy..."

* * *

There you go XD


End file.
